True Love Prevails
by KickAndRoganForever
Summary: What happens when Jack Brewer moves to Seaford, makes friends AND gets a new crush on the first day? Find out here! Sorry I suck at summaries.


Hey guys its KimAndJackForever! This is my new story, 'True Love Prevails'. I will not be quitting on Kickin' It: The Hated Karate King. Because I love writing, I won't give up on any of my future stories, unless I have a good reason. Enjoy this story! –KimAndJackForever

Jack's POV

Hey there, I'm Jack. Jack Brewer. I am one of those kids who are rich and move almost all the time. It's the end of December and this whole year, I have moved 5 times. Yeah I know. But now that we have spent all our money on moving, my family can't afford to get another job and move again. In my total life (I'm 13 years old) I have moved about 40-43 times. But now I live in Seaford, permanently. This is very shocking and new to me really. Now I can make friends, and more-than-friends. Hint, hint. Anyways, whenever we moved I figured 'why make friends when I end up losing them.' So I have always been an outcast. Now it's different. Now I can be myself.

JANUARY, Still Jack's POV

On my first day of school, I get there late because my dad is a terrible navigator and nearly drove us to Levittown. I get there by lunch, sarcastically thanking my dad for getting me late on the first day of school. I use the map that is on my class schedule. I get to the lunch room, grab a tray and walk to the lunch lady. "Hey, I'm new, what do you recommend?" I ask the lunch lady. She looks at me shocked and shook her head.

"Nothing! I don't know what half of this stuff is!" Okaaayyy then.

I just take a water bottle; carefully eye it, just in case something happened to the water too. Nope it's fine. When I turn around I see a blonde girl juggling her apple. Well technically not juggling since you need two things for that and she only has one apple. She clumsily drops it- wait that's rude. Let me re-phrase that. She accidently dropped it and I caught it with my foot, and threw it into the air, catching it with my hands. Smooth. I say. Wow I am very cocky. Eh.

"Okay that was almost cool. I'm Kim." She says. Hmm. Kim, okay, cute name for a cute girl.

"Heh, I'm Jack." We have a stare down, for no apparent reason, and then she asks me something.

"Umm, can I have my apple back?" My eyes go mentally huge. I give it back to her, and our hands touch for a couple of seconds, and I got to admit. I felt sparks.

Kim walked away and I turned away. When I turn I see 3 guys calling me over to their table. I sit in an empty seat and say that I'm Jack, and blah, blah, blah. You get the whole greeting thing. I ask a question to get rid of the awkwardness.

"So how do you guys know each other?"

"We go to the same dojo together. It's really the only thing that brings us together." Oh.. That kind of explains it.

"Well Jack you know that you are the first one in 6 months to talk to Kim other than teachers?"Milton said. "Really? Why?" I ask. Well Kim is hot, so I thought she would be popular. "Well she had an incident 6 months ago and lost trust in anybody and yo-"Milton got interrupted by a meatball. I look at who threw it and it was some guys in red jackets. Weird. Jerry laughed, "Haha dude you just got-"He gets a meatball to the face. "NOT COOL MAN! NOT COOL!"

I feel like laughing. "Guys fight back, I thought you knew karate?" Milton stood. "We DO!" He says confidently. "But they know it better..." SERIOUSLY?! I stand up to go confront them. "Hey guys knock it off, by the way like the jackets, what are you ballerinas?" I asked, and smirk mentally.

"No, but Ryan used to be." 'Ryan' put his hand on his face in shame. Should be, I mean seriously, BALLERINA. DUDE. I scoff walking away. The leader of their group tries to punch me. I catch his fist.

"You probably should've done that." I flip him and before I know it we are in a totally heated battle.

After the battle I realise what I just did and ran out of the cafeteria. You see I quit karate when I was 10. Now that I'm 13, I guess I can do it again.

AT THE TOURNAMENT, Kim's POV

Well I'm up. I'm going against Jack, he is soooo dreamy... What, no Kim you can't be falling in love with him, he is in the joke of a dojo Bobby Wasabi. I need to get him to get on the Black Dragons. We bow to each other.

"You know Jack I was hoping we'd be on the same team, but now you are gonna go down." I smirk.

"You know Kim; I think you have a little crush on me." Oh no, he knows... "Eww! No!"

"Yeah I think you do."

"In your dreams Jack."

He smirks, "in your dreams Kim." I want to punch him right now.

"Oh yeah! IF I HAD A CRUSH ON YOU WOULD I DO THIS?" He looks at me in a confused way. I walk up to... Um I think his name is Joey (actually Jerry), and kiss him with force.

"Whoa." The black dragons say, the wasabi warriors say. But Jack, he stood silent.

"Think I have a crush on ya now, Brewer?!" I use his last name to seem intimidating. He shook his head. I hear a voice behind me.

"So mamacita, me, you, Portichini's?" I see Joey? Say. "Pfft yeah right." I turn back to Jack and do a spinning fly kick at his head, he ducks and tries to kick me at my legs to trip me. And I jump, before kicking him in the gut. He falls out of the square. I help him up. "That proves you like me." He said. EERGH.

"I can do what I just did to you again. AND MAKE IT PAINFUL." I said. He put his hands up in defence. I turn around.

"Mmmhhhmmm." The wasabi warriors say. I lunge at them and stop half way to shut them up.

When I turn around I see a mop of brown hair and feel lips against mine. Oh no. Jack was walking back to his team when I turned around. When we both pull away he smirks. "SERIOUSLY!" I yell at him and punch him in the gut and go to sit beside Frank. "You don't like him do you?" Frank asks. Gross he flirts with me all the time.

"No Frank. I like you more than him, and I hate you." He frowned. "Kimmy that hurt. Will you kiss it better?" He leans in with the most ridiculous face. I see Jack watching with jealousy. So I grab Franks shirt and kisses him.

"MAKE UP YOUR MIND KIM!" I hear Jerry say. I turn at him and give him a death glare. He shuts up. Same with everyone on the bleachers near Jerry. Even Jack shut up. Finally.

"Still think I have a crush on you, Brewer?" I scoff and walk out of the room. Of course I do...

Jack's POV

She sooo has a crush on me. I think I have one on her. Not sure. But that kiss... It was an accident but it was AWESOME! I felt real sparks. I felt like I was about to kiss with force, but I realized who I accidentally kissed, and I guess she did too and she sat with the black dragons and I sat with the warriors. This was awkward. I see Frank, the guy I beat up, and Kim talking. And then I see him lean IN. WHAT! And to think I thought she liked ME! And to make me even more jealous, she grabs his shirt and kisses him with force. My eyes are WIDE right now, and my face is probably red. She walks out scoffing,

"think I have a crush on you, Brewer?" Hmm, a little less now, but still yes. And I have a crush on you. I was about to say that when I heard the Wasabi Warriors smirk and whisper. "What'cha whispering about?" I already know, I just want them to prove it. "About how you and Kim soooo like each other." Jerry says. Milton, Eddie and Marge agree. SO DOES RUDY! Seriously. "I am a 5th degree black belt I can hurt you." I threaten. "Yeah and Kim can hurt you." I scoff. "I doubt it, let me say again, I'm a 5th degree black belt." I say. "Yeah, and Kim's a 9th degree." WHAT! Whoa... I kinda, sorta... Faint.


End file.
